1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the invention relates to a display that employs switching devices that include organic materials.
2. Background of the Invention
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are a large portion of the flat panel display market. Additionally, LCDs are often used in portable electronic devices such as cell phones, PDAs, Pocket PCs, automotive displays, GPS navigation systems and laptop computers. Recently, LCDs are replacing CRTs as desktop computer displays and television sets.
LCDs capable of handling increased information content are known as Active Matrix LCDs (AM-LCDs). A switching device is connected to each pixel of an AM-LCD. These switching devices are typically made with thin-film technologies adapted to use with glass substrates. Typical thin-film technologies include amorphous silicon and most recently polysilicon. The manufacturing processes
associated with both technologies are tedious, complex and expensive, requiring the glass panels to be processed in expensive vacuum chambers at high temperatures and with long process times. Additionally, AM-LCD back planes typically require 3-10 photolithography mask steps in order to realize the necessary properties. Due to the costs associated with this complexity, a manufacturing line for AM-LCD panels can require capital investments on the order of a billion dollars.
As image information continues to increase, many devices such as second-generation PDAs and cell phones will require a shift to AM-LCD technology. This development will continue to put pressure on the AM-LCD industry to reduce the cost of the AM-LCD manufacturing process. As a result, there is a need for low cost displays that can handle the burdens associated with increasing information demands.